L'Ange de ma mort
by Akina-bou
Summary: Depuis que tu as débarqué dans ma vie,tout a changé.Tu me dis être un Ange.Et quel Ange tu es!Cependant,tu n'es pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Comment aimer un être comme toi? Toi,l'Ange de ma mort.DMHP Pas de Death Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Akina-bou  
**Titre :** ... L'Ange de ma mort...  
**Genre : Slahs**, romance, action, drame, Angts.  
**Couple : **Drago/Harry  
**Rating :** M  
Les livres ne sont pas totalement pris en compte car je change le scénario à ma sauce. **OOC et UA** ( Univers alternatif )

**Résumé : **Depuis que tu as débarqué dans ma vie comme un voleur en pleine nuit, tout a changé. Tu me dis être un Ange. Et quel Ange tu es ! Cependant, tu n'es pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Comment aimer un être comme toi ? Toi, l'Ange de ma mort. Comment aimer quelqu'un qui t'apportera le repos éternel ? Répond-moi... Ange de la mort.**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des faits crées et appartenant à J.K Rowling. Aucun argent n'en est retiré. L'histoire de cette fic m'appartient. Ainsi que certains personnages qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

**Note d'avertissement : **Cette fic contient du **Slash** (Yaoi). Ceux et c'elles à qui cela dérangent et bien : **Mr. Bon-Vent**, vous porte loin d'ici !... **ou : **Rester lire ma fic pour voir si elle ne vous donne pas envie de changer de jugement sur ce genre d'histoire.

**Note de l'auteuzze : **Bonsoir ou bonjours (ba ouais sa dépend, hein.) à toutes et à tous. **Voici ma 3ème fic sur Harry Potter. **Je tiens à dire haut et fort que cette fic et ici grâce à **Ambre petite fée Callas** , car c'est la toute 1ère lectrice à m'avoir dis et laisser un commentaire sur mon Skyblog pour cette FanFiction. Donc un gros **MERCI **à elle. Cette fic sera posté en son honneur mais aussi pour vous faire plaisir lol. :)

**Cette fic n'est PAS une death fic. Les persos principaux ne mouront pas ! **

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**L'Ange de ma mort**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un Ange à ma fenêtre**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures au-dessus du manoir Malfoy. L'immense demeure dignement décorer de toute sorte de richesse, était entouré d'un vaste jardin aux végétaux tous plus admirable les uns que les autres. Le ciel noir bleuâtre de cette nuit tiède de fin d'été, laissait découvrir un étincelant rideau d'étoiles lacté. Une douce brise soufflait paisiblement, faisant bercer arbres et verdure.

La famille qui habitait dans cette propriété était l'une des plus riche et célèbre de toute l'Angleterre. Personne n'osait s'en prendre à elle d'une quelconque façon, de peur de recevoir de sérieuses représailles en échange.

Les Malfoy étaient une puissante lignée sorcière, ancienne de plusieurs centaines d'années. Chaque descendant était très respectueux des us et coutumes garder au fil des siècles. Les traditions étaient un pilier fondamental dont toute leur éducation y était baser de A à Z. Ils se devaient d'être avisé, diplomate, autoritaire et intraitable. Aucun n'avait droit à l'erreur. Il ne fallait en aucun cas déshonorer ou ternir leur réputation et donc, par cela, le nom de leur si grande et prestigieuse lignée.

Leur vie n'était régie que par les mots : intransigeance, contrôle de soi-même, application et perspicacité.

Ils avaient l'adresse d'un renard, l'élégance d'un cygne, la subtilité d'un serpent aviser et la puissance d'un souverain.

Voilà pourquoi cette prestigieuse famille était crainte de tous et de toute, tout en restant énormément respecter dans le monde sorcier depuis des générations.

Mais… tout cela allait bientôt changer.

Et pas plus tard quand cette nuit paisible d'août ou toute l'histoire commença enfin son récit presque incroyable avec Drago Malfoy, jeune homme de 17 ans, les cheveux d'un blond lunaire, une peau extraordinairement blanche et imberbe. Son regard perçant, d'un gris argent, pouvait vous glacer jusqu'au sang quand son humeur n'était pas au bon fixe. Ce qui arriver assez souvent.

Ce garçon était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un ange de glace. De part son physique très avantageux et magnifiquement bien développer, il était aduler par toute la gente féminine, et ce, malgré son jeune age. Mère nature lui avait, sans aucune exception, tout donner pour plaire. Il faisait un peu plus vieux qu'il ne l'aurait du. Les étrangers lui auraient sans doute donner 18 ans voir 19.

Le blond avait un charme fou et en usait tout particulièrement pour s'approprier quelques faveurs sans avoir à se démener comme un forcené. Il savait parfaitement se dont il était capable et connaissait ses propres limites.

Drago Malfoy était incontestablement l'un des jeunes hommes des plus populaire d'Angleterre. Il assistait à toutes les organisations festives ou son père, Lucius Malfoy, homme très autoritaire et insensible, était inviter. Ainsi, le jeune homme était remarqué même auprès de grands et nobles personnages venus parfois, d'autre pays.

Le blond se devait de connaître plusieurs langues et coutumes. Il ne devait pas faire tache devant toute une assembler aussi renommée.

C'était ce qui lui donnait donc, cet air plus âgé et intellect. Il vivait depuis tout petit dans le monde _Des Grands_, sous l'insistance de son paternel. La phrase fétiche de son géniteur à son encontre était :

_- « Fait moi honneur en devenant un grand Malfoy, mon fils »_.

Si par malheur il osait faire le moindre faux pas, Lucius le lui faisait regretter dans les heures suivantes. Dans ces moments là il lui précisait :

- « _C'est pour ton avenir que je te fais subir ça. Sois-en reconnaissant._ ».

Alors le jeune Drago, obéissait sans rechigner une seule seconde et faisait sa punition du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Certains enfants étaient seulement interdits de dessert, d'autres, de jeux ou encore de sortie entre amis. Lui, c'était tous autres choses. Mais ça… il ne voulait pas y repenser, bien que se ne soit pas si horrible en fin de compte.

C'est donc avec ce jeune homme que l'histoire prend un autre tournant pour cette si ancienne famille. Les choses allaient enfin changer. En bien ou en mal ? Personne ne le savait encore. Mais une chose était sur… c'est qu'elle allait être passionnante et haute en émotions.

Pour le moment le blond ne faisait que dormir paisiblement entre ses sublimes draps en soie blanche. Sa respiration calme et apaisante était tous ce que l'on pouvait entendre dans la grande chambre ou il dormait. Il se retourna dans son spacieux lit dont les rideaux blancs transparent entouraient agréablement la couche, et poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Ses cheveux blonds comme la lune étaient éparpillés comme une auréole autour de sa tête, sur son coussin moelleux et doux, lui donnant un air angélique. Ses lèvres rose pâle étaient entrouvertes laissant passer un souffle chaud et calme. Sa chemise de nuit était à moitié dégagée, laissant une pleine vue sur son épaule aussi blanche la neige.

Un petit courant d'air fit frissonner le jeune homme dans son lit. Inconsciemment, il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Un autre courant d'air lui fit chercher sa couverture d'une main endormie.

**BOUM !**

Il entendit vaguement un bruit de chute mais endormie comme il était, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

- « Bordel ! Saleté d'atterrissage ! J'me suis pété le bras, c'est sur ! » Pesta une voie près de la fenêtre.

Là, Drago commença à se réveiller, bien que difficilement. Avait-il vraiment entendu quelque chose ou venait t-il de rêver ?

- « J'ai mal ! J'ai ma-leuh ! Raaah ! Je meurs ! » Pleurnicha la voie inconnue.

**Batoum ! **

Un autre bruit de chute mais plus étouffer que le précédant se fit entendre.

Le blond était sur, maintenant, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans sa chambre. Et en pleine nuit se dit-il par la suite. Rien que cette pensé lui fit recouvrir assez vite ses esprits. Quelqu'un c'était infiltré dans sa chambre, _la nuit_, et par sa _fenêtre_, alors qu'il était _sur _de l'avoir fermer avant d'être aller dormir.

Se quelqu'un en question était en train de se rouler au sol en gémissant étrangement.

Drago respira un petit coup pour se donner plus de contenance, après tout, il fallait qu'il s'attende à tout puisqu'il était fils unique et donc, seul héritier d'une immense fortune. Celle des Malfoy. S'il mourait sans avoir eu d'enfants toute la fortune reviendrait légalement à un parenté de la famille. Plus d'une fois il avait remarqué les regards malveillants d'un membre de sa famille poser sur lui.

Peut-être que cette personne était venue pour le tuer pendant son sommeille ? Comme lors ses 10ans, un tueur à gage avait déjà été recruter pour son assassinat, tout comme pour lors de ses 13 ans. C'est moments étaient encore tout frais dans son esprit. Trop frais d'ailleurs, car cela n'avait pas étaient n'importe quels assassins. Mais de véritables meurtriers bien aguerris. Ils ne devaient **surtout** pas rater leur coût. Seul problème pour eux c'était cas chaque fois une sorte de force invisible les empêchaient de s'approcher de lui d'au moins 3 mètres et aucun sort ne parvenaient à le toucher. Pas même frôler. Drago pensait alors qu'il avait un ange gardien auprès de lui. Mais les années passer lui on vite fait comprendre que cette pensée était toutes simplement absurde car au collège Poudlard il lui arrivait parfois de recevoir un ou deux maléfices pendant une sortie à _Prés-Au-Lard_. Rien de bien grave heureusement. Donc l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le protéger contre ce genre de chose était totalement absurde.

Oui mais, en ce moment même, assit sur son grand lit, il commençait à espérer silencieusement que cette théorie se révélerait véridique.

La personne au sol continuait de pleurnicher, alors Drago ne risquait peut-être pas de recevoir de sorts si son supposer _tueur _était aussi pitoyablement étaler au sol **et** en train de souffrir d'une quelconque blessure.

Il se leva donc prudemment de son lit et repoussa doucement son rideau qui lui cacher l'inconnu. La chambre était plonger dans la pénombre mais grâce à la lumière de la lune qui rentrer par la fenêtre ouverte, Drago vit assez bien la silhouette à terre qui gigotait presque dans tous les sens. Ce qui dérangea un peu le blond c'était que l'individu était de petite taille. En tout cas, d'après ce qu'il pouvait distinguer, la personne ne devait pas être plus haute que son épaule. C'est à dire une bonne tête de moins que lui. Cependant il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Cette personne était petite mais il fallait tout de même rester sur ses gardes.

Le blond écouta plus attentivement ce que disait l'autre en notant que c'était une voie qui paraissait assez jeune.

- « Je souffre ! Je vais mourir ! Tuer moi ! Tu-er mouaa ! » Un pleurnichement de plus « Et moi qui voulais une entrée **fracassante**. Mais pas dans ce sens là, bordel ! »

Oui, un jeune. Dans les 15 ou 16ans mais pas plus. D'ailleurs en parlent du jeune, celui-ci s'assaillit dos au blond, les jambes à plat devant lui.

- « Bon, on va utiliser les grands moyens. »

Drago ne bougea plus d'un pouce, mais pas par peur, non, juste parce que le ou la jeune (il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence) venait de crée une sorte de boule magique bleu azur dans sa main droite et venait de la posé sur son coude gauche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le _tueur_ bougeait son bras dans tous les sens.

- « C'est super ! J'aurais du faire ça des le début. Ah, sa fait du bien ! » Dit-il d'une voie joyeuse en se relevant du sol, toujours dos au blond qui recula d'un pas.

Drago se décida enfin à prendre les choses en mains. Il n'était pas un trouillard, loin de là, et tout le monde ne le savaient que trop bien. Il savait parfaitement se défendre et attaquer. Et maintenant qu'il voyait la toute petite taille de son supposer agresseur il avait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Celui-ci tapa doucement ses vêtements noirs comme pour enlevé la poussière qui si serait attacher.

- « Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda sur un ton froid et autoritaire Drago en fixant de ses magnifiques yeux de glace la capuche qui cachait la tête de l'importun.

L'inconnu se figea pendant quelques secondes.

Il y eu un pesant petit silence pendant lequel Drago prit discrètement sa baguette magique poser sur sa table de chevet.

L'étranger ou étrangère se retourna lentement. Sa capuche aussi noir que les ténèbres cachait tout le haut de son visage, ne faisant que dévoiler une bouche rose vermeille dont les lèvres formaient un petit sourire que Drago n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

Quand enfin l'inconnue fut face à face avec le blond, Drago comprit presque immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il avait un pressentiment étrange vis à vis de la personne devant lui. Un sentiment entre la peur et la fascination.

L'étranger n'avait pourtant rien d'anormale à part peut-être sa longue cape sombre et cette étrange aura. D'ailleurs celui-ci se mis à parler d'une voie joyeuse mais calme.

- « Bonsoir… Drago Malfoy »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et répondit sur un ton calme et posé.

- « Il me semble vous avoir poser une question. »

L'autre pencha la tête sur la droite, sa lourde capuche ne laissant toujours rien voir de plus que sa bouche pulpeuse.

- « Oui, c'est vrais mais… » l'étranger sourit « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. Du moins… pour le moment. »

Et là, sous les yeux un peu surpris de Drago, la silhouette sombre de l'inconnue plana doucement au-dessus du sol pour aller se percher au-dessus de l'armoire du blond. Elle croisa les jambes et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le meuble, de chaque cotés de ses hanches, l'air désinvolte.

Drago pointa sa baguette vers elle et répliqua d'une voie autoritaire.

- « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais une chose et sur… c'est que vous allez sortir immédiatement de ce manoir. Garder votre identité secrète, je n'en ais que faire mais disparaissez d'ici ! Et vite ! »

Drago vit l'ombre disparaître aussitôt et il en resta quelque secondes surprit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un souffle chaud dans son coup ce qui lui donna des frisons.

- « Désoler, requête refuser. » Susurra la jeune voie à l'oreilles du blond qui fit un bon en avant pour s'éloigné de cette présence.

Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver par derrière. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Transplanage ? Non, il n'y avait eu aucun _Pop _caractéristique de cela. Comment dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi cette personne arrivait-elle à planer dans les airs de cette façon si paisible et souple ?

- « Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda toujours l'air imperturbablement Drago, à l'étranger qui s'amusait à voleter par-ci, par-là en regardant les tableaux accrocher aux murs et les décorations de la chambre.

L'ombre, si l'on pouvait l'appelé comme cela, continua son parcourt dans la pièce comme si elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention au blond.

Une main soutenant un vase vide qui paraissait luxueux et coûteux, la silhouette répondit simplement :

- « Ce que je veux ? Mmmh… bonne question. Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même. Hey ! » S'exclama t-elle en reposant sans ménage le vase sur la commode avec un _clac_ sonore alors que Drago retenait son souffle en se disant que cette personne était vraiment inconsciente de la valeur de l'objet qu'elle avait tenus entre ses mains et qui avait failli tomber en morceaux.

L'ombre pointa du doigt une peinture ou une grande étendu de fleurs bleue s'illuminait en pleine nuit sous les pâles rayons lunaire. C'était visiblement un très vieux tableau pour ceux qui si connaissaient un peu en arts.

- « _La Plaine Bleue _! Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'il y a eu une représentation d'elle ? C'est impossible chez les sorciers ! » S'extasia l'ombre en volant tout autour du tableau comme un enfant devant un sapin de Noël. « Magnifique ! C'est magnifique ! Ou l'as tu eu ? » Demanda t-elle d'un ton empressé et curieux en s'approchant du blond qui recula instinctivement, baguette toujours pointer vers elle.

L'ombre voyant cela, sembla se rembrunir un peu et se reposa au sol en faisant voleter doucement autour d'elle sa longue cape noire. Elle parla ensuite d'une voie douce et apaisante. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

- « Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir en danger avec moi, Drago. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Vraiment. »

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement à ces paroles. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- « Tout d'abord ne soyez pas aussi familier avec moi. On ne se connaît pas. Et pensez-vous réellement que je vous ferais confiance avec d'aussi simple paroles. Sottises ! Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? »

- « Un idiot ? Non, certainement pas. Et je tiens à te dire que **toi, **tu ne me connais peut-être pas, mais **moi**… » l'ombre lui fit un petit sourire mystérieux « Je peux t'assurer que je te connais… et pas qu'un peu _Drago_. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et voulus mettre sa baguette sous le menton de l'ombre mais s'elles-ci disparus encore une fois sans un bruit ni aucun préambule.

- « Je sais que vous êtes toujours là ! Et je commence à en avoir assez. Que voulez-vous à la fin ? » S'irrita Drago.

- « Toi. » Chuchota l'ombre au creux de l'oreille du blond.

Drago sursauta et se retourna vivement près à lancer un sort. Mais l'ombre n'était déjà plus là.

« _Elle s'amuse avec moi. _» Pensa le Serpentard en regardant un peu part tout, sur ses gardes.

- « _Moi _? Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Vous m'avez dit que vous ne saviez pas vraiment ce que vous voulez tout à l'heure. Vous êtes un assassin, c'est cela ? » Détermina le blond.

La voie de l'ombre raisonna dans toute la pièce quant elle répondit d'un air taquin.

- « Moi, un assassin ? » Elle fit une petite pose puis repris parole tranquillement « Mahhh »soupira t'elle dramatiquement « On peu dire ça comme ça, en effet. Dis-toi seulement que je ne suis pas venu ici dans le but de te tuer, soit en sur. »

- « Et maintenant je devrais êtres rassurer c'est ça ? » Demanda ironiquement le blond avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres « Bien, que voulez-vous de moi dans ce cas ? »

L'ombre réapparus brusquement devant Drago. Sa capuche toujours sur la tête.

- « Ce que je veux de toi ? Mmmh… Question intéressante. » Elle se rapprocha du blond qui cette fois ne bougea pas d'un pouce « Tout d'abord je voudrais que tu baisse ta baguette. Se serais un bon début. Et ensuite… » elle se rapprocha un peu plus, devant lever la tête pour pouvoir regarder le blond qui lui ne voyait rien de plus que cette bouche rose vermeille « Ensuite… on parlera un peu mieux. C'est d'accord ? »

Le Serpentard mis quelques longues secondes avant de finalement baisser sa baguette magique. Il vit l'inconnue sourire doucement.

- « Parfait ! » S'exclama t-elle par la suite sur un ton joyeux « Maintenant viens ! On va discuter toute la nuit si c'est ce que tu veux ! »

Et sous les yeux choquer du blond, l'ombre coura vers son lit, dont le fin rideau s'écarta tout seul pour la laisser passer, et elle sauta bien haut, les bras et les jambes grand ouverts pour retomber dessus le matelas avec un gros _Sploum _tout en rebondissant plusieurs fois. Elle riait comme une enfant.

Drago laissa échapper un petit son d'indignement face à ce comportement.

- « Wow, trop bien ! J'adore ! Le mien ne rebondit pas autant. »

L'inconnu se roula en boule, les mains devant la bouche, les jambes replier contre son torse, et roula de gauche à droite en gloussant.

Une fois remis de son choque, Drago s'avança rapidement vers sont lit l'air passablement énerver par ce… cette… ce gosse !

Il le tira violement par le col et le repoussa le plus loin possible en dehors du lit. Soit disant passant, il constata inconsciemment que l'intrus ne pesait pas beaucoup. Petit et poids plume et sa se disait assassin ? Surtout avec un comportement aussi puéril ? Le blond commençait à douter des dires de cette étrange petite personne.

Le petit être retomba à plus de 2 mètres du lit avec un cri mi-surpris, mi-douloureux. Il se remit en position assise sa bouche se tordant en une grimace.

- « Mais sa vas pas la tête !? Depuis quand balance t-on les gens comme de vielles chaussettes ? Raah, j'te jure ! Les sorciers ! Tous les même ! »

L'ombre se releva en se frottant les fesses.

- « Et vous alors ? Depuis quand jouons-nous dans un lit qui n'est pas le nôtre ? La politesse, vous en faite quoi ? Et puis de toute façon… » soupira tragiquement le blond en secouant doucement la tête « …comment parler de chose comme l'éducation avec quelqu'un de votre genre, qui s'introduit dans une habitation qui n'est _pas_ la sienne, en pleine _nuit _et _sans_ y être inviter ? Ce ne serait tout simplement qu'une immense perte de temps. »

L'ombre ne sembla pas contente vu qu'elle pinçait durement ses lèvres.

- « Toi alors… » gronda l'intrus sur un ton mécontent « Tu es vraiment quelque chose à toit tout seul. »

Drago ne fit que sourire à cette réplique qu'il considérait comme flatteuse pour son ego. L'ombre secoua la tête l'air défaitiste et montra du doigt les deux fauteuils prés d'une grande cheminer éteinte dans le fond de la chambre.

- « Passons pour cette fois. Viens t'asseoir, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. J'ai plus très envie de jouer au mystérieux personnage. Enfin… pour le moment. »

Il leva sa main d'une manière désinvolte et une petite boule de feu se précipita vers l'entre de la cheminer réveillant les flammes qui commencèrent à joyeusement danser.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et avança avec élégance vers le deuxième fauteuil ou il s'y laissa tomber avec délicatesse, bien qu'inconsciemment. C'était une habitude chez lui.

- « Bien… je t'écoute. » Indiqua l'ombre en souriant étrangement, une main sous le menton, le coude sur l'accoudoir.

Drago resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes mais finies par prendre parole de sa voie calme et insensible.

- « Comment êtes-vous parvenu à entré dans ma chambre ? »

L'ombre haussa les épaules l'air ennuyer.

- « Bah, chui rentré. C'est tout. D'ailleurs je me suis fait mal en entrant par la fenêtre. Qu'elle idée de l'avoir fermer le soir même ou je devais venir ?! Remarque, vu que j'aurais du atterrir directement dans ta chambre je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir mais bon… chui nul en atterrissage. C'est une chose qui ne changera pas avant longtemps. »

- « Vous ne répondez pas clairement à ma question. » Remarqua placidement le blond.

- « Oui, c'est vrai. »

- « …Et… ? »

- « Et quoi ? C'est tout ce que je te dirais pour le moment à ce sujet. Pose moi une autre question. »

- « Vous m'avez pourtant dit que vous répondrez à toutes mes questions.¨Etes-vous un menteur, en plus d'être un assassin, _tellement compétant en matière de discrétion soit disant passant_ ? Ou bien me fais-je de mauvaises idées ? » Demanda sur un ton sarcastique, un brin irriter, le Serpentard.

- « Tu te fais de mauvaises idées. »

- « Oh. Vraiment ? Pourtant la première fois que je vous ais demander ce que vous vouliez vous m'avez répondu que vous ne le saviez pas vous-même. Par la suite vous m'avez dis que c'était moi l'objet de votre venue ici. Et maintenant, vous ne répondez pas clairement aux questions que je vous pose alors que c'est vous-même qui m'aillez proposer cette petite _interview_. Il faudrait choisir ce que vous voulez ! A moins que ce ne soit parce que ma question était trop compliquer ? Toutefois elle n'était pas si difficile à saisir. »

- « Là, c'est toi qui me prends pour un idiot. » Répliqua calmement l'ombre en souriant.

Drago sourit à son tour et répondit d'une voie sournoise.

- « Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas, peut-être ? »

L'intrus se rassit convenablement sur son fauteuil et continua la discutions d'une manière nonchalante.

- « Comment un idiot aurait pu passer toutes les barrières magiques du célèbre Manoir Malfoy sans même se faire repérer ? **Seul**, de plus. N'est-ce pas toi l'imbécile dans ce cas, d'avoir pu croire qu'un crétin puisse le faire ? »

Drago sourit un peu plus franchement, bien que c'était presque imperceptible.

- « Voilà le raisonnement que j'attendais. Cela me rassure un peu de savoir que vous n'êtes pas si stupide que se que vous aviez bien voulus me laisser croire. »

- « Ravis de ne pas t'avoir déçu. »

- « Mais je ne parlais pas d'être déçu. C'est juste que d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un avec un QI quasi inexistant, très peu pour moi. Surtout si cette personne est sensée être un assassin. Qui sais ce que peux faire un crétin quand il est dangereux ? »

- « Un crétin dangereux ? » Demanda curieusement l'ombre en remettant sa main contre sa joue, le coude sur l'accoudoir, le regard rivé sur le blond, bien que celui-ci ne puisse le voir.

- « Une personne assez puissante physiquement ou bien magiquement, qui auraient la mentalité d'un babouin si vous voulez. » Expliqua en soupirant l'air lasse le blond, secouant élégamment sa belle main blanche aux longs doigts fin « Voilà ce que j'appel un crétin dangereux. »

- « Oh » ne fit que répondre l'intrus.

Drago redevint plus attentif.

- « Mais plus important… qui êtes-vous ? »

L'ombre se releva souplement de son fauteuil et avança vers la cheminer, dos au blond. Elle regarda les flammes brillante qui crépitaient doucement faisant écho dans la grande chambre.

Il y eu un long silence pendant lequel Drago commença à se demander si l'intrus l'avait bien attendu. Le silence s'éternisa un peu plus m'étant à rude épreuve les nerfs du blond qui ressentait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette pesante atmosphère. L'identité de cette mystérieuse personne était t-elle si secrète ? Et pourquoi donc ? Risquait-elle quelque chose de mauvais en là lui dévoilant ? Ou bien c'était lui-même qui serait mis en danger en connaissant l'identité de cet inconnu ? Si c'était le cas, voudrait-il toujours autant savoir qui se cachait sous cette grande cape et capuche sombre ?

- « Drago… » le blond revins à la réalité en entendent l'ombre l'appeler «… Tu…. A tu peur de l'inconnu ? »

De quoi voulait concrètement parler l'intrus ? Le blond n'était pas sur de comprendre le bon sens de cette question.

- « As-tu peur de choses dont tu n'as même pas conscience ? De chose que… qui te dépasse ? Que tu n'aurais jamais pu concevoir ou très peu ? De choses qui te feront sans doute te sentir minuscule et que finalement, tu aurais bien voulu ne pas connaître ? As-tu peur de ça ? » Demanda doucement le personnage obscur toujours devant la cheminer.

Drago regarda fixement le dos de l'inconnu comme pour y trouver une réponse fiable et compréhensible. Il comprenait à l'un peu prés ce que voulait lui faire assimiler l'ombre et il en resta pendant un petit moment silencieux.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Bien sur qu'il avait peur de choses qui le dépassait, mais pas de l'inconnu. Il aimait l'aventure, le danger et donc les terrains encore inconnus mais… les choses qui le _dépassaient_… ça… il n'aimait pas. Car si elles le dépassaient, comment faire pour les surmonter ?

« _Avec cette personne peut-être ? _» Pensa t-il vaguement en regardant la capuche de l'intrus avec une grande envie de la lui enlever.

- « Si vous connaissez des choses qui me dépasse de loin pourquoi vouloir me les faire connaître ? Quel intérêt y retirez-vous ? » Demanda posément le blond.

L'ombre ne se retourna pas et répondit sur le même ton, bien que Drago cru y déceler de la tristesse.

- « Mon intérêt tu ne le seras sans doute jamais. En conséquence je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi je… j'ai envie de te donner la chance ou la malchance, comme tu veux, de pouvoir connaître plus de choses qu'un sorcier ne devrait savoir. »

- « Se n'est pas très clair mais j'ai compris une chose…. C'est que vous m'offrez la possibilité d'avoir _La Connaissance_. C'est bien cela ? »

L'ombre rétracta un peu ses épaules se faisant un peu plus petit comme si elle semblait tout d'un coup gêné par cette conversation.

- « Hé bien… » fit l'être, l'air un peu réticent « On peu dire ça comme ça, oui. Mais… c'est un peu plus compliquer que ce que tu peux croire. Et je commence à me dire que c'était… peut-être… une mauvaise idée que de venir te voir et encore plus de t'avoir laisser la possibilité de me voir. Tu sais… je ne suis pas… enfin, pas vraiment… » l'intrus eu un soupire tremblant « Tu ne dois même pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que je suis réellement. »

- « A vrais dire je me posais justement la question. » Confia le blond sur un ton calme bien qu'a l'intérieur de lui tout se bousculait « Vous ne pouvez être un simple sorcier ou une simple sorcière. Je me demande même si vous êtes humain ou humaine. Tous êtres **vivants** passant par la barrière magique du manoir se feraient immédiatement griller sur place s'ils avaient de mauvaises intentions, et pour les autres ils s'endormiraient instantanément. Donc j'ai pensé à un vampire mais… vous n'en avez pas l'aura bien que la prestance que vous dégagez et tout aussi impressionnant, et même plus encore. Alors… » le blond fronça un peu les sourcils en signe de concentration « Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas trop ce que vous êtes. C'est vrai. Vous n'êtes pas non plus un fantôme. Loin de là, se serais même une insulte envers vous de pensez que vous en êtes un. »

L'ombre eu un petit sourire que le blond ne vit pas.

- « Hé bien, on peu dire que tu y as bien réfléchis, Drago. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » L'ombre se décrispa un peu « Veut-tu savoir plus de choses que beaucoup… **beaucoup**… d'autres sorciers ne savent pas ? »

Sa y est. C'était dit. A lui de décider maintenant. Son choix serait décisif. L'ombre rajouta rudement pour que Drago comprenne bien ce qu'elle lui proposait.

- « Sache seulement que si tu ne veux pas de cette offre… je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'efface la mémoire. » La voie de l'ombre se fit plus dure « **De force s'il le faut**…. » Puis elle redevint douce « … pour ton propre bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit à cause de mon égoïsme. »

Drago tiqua au dernier mot prononcer par l'intrus.

- « Votre égoïsme ? Vous agissez par caprice ? Pourquoi dites-vous que me révéler certaines choses serais égoïste de votre part ? Je ne comprends pas. »

- « N'oublie pas que j'agis seulement dans mon propre intérêt. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je veux faire ça, mais seulement pour moi. » La voie de l'ombre trembla « Je voudrais juste que tu sache que… je… que j'existe. » Elle prit une grande inspiration comme pour se redonner courage « Et pour cela il me faut te dire certaines choses… après, pour une meilleure entente entre nous et une bonne confiance je dois te révéler mon identité » ses épaules s'affaissèrent subitement comme si elles avaient perdu toute leur force « C'est bien cela qui me fait le plus peur. _Vraiment _peur. Je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras face à ce que tu découvriras. »

- « Vous… » commença un peu perdu le blond « En faite vous voulez seulement que je sache que vous… exister ? Dit comme ça on dirait un fan devant sa star préférer qui voudrait absolument que la dites stars la remarque par mis toute une foule. Mais c'est stupide comme raisonnement. » Le blond secoua doucement la tête « Pourquoi vouloir que j'apprenne votre existence ? »

L'ombre se crispa encore plus.

- « C'est mon intérêt personnel. Tu ne le seras sans doute jamais. Je te l'ais déjà dis. » Bougonna t-elle mal à l'aise. « Alors ? Que décide-tu ? Veux-tu savoir ? »

Drago redevint songeur. Il était vraiment beau comme ça. Assit sur son fauteuil devant la cheminer, des reflets rougeâtres dansant dans son regard de glace couleur tempêtes. Sa longue chemise de nuit bleue ciel dévoilant lâchement son épaule d'un blanc pur. Ses longs doigts fin de pianiste poser paisiblement sur chaque coté de son corps élancer. La tête pencher un peu sur la droite. Quelques mèches barrant la route vers les deux perles argentées les rendant encore plus expressifs.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il répondit enfin, sur de lui et déterminer.

- « C'est d'accord. Offrez-moi _La Connaissance._ Je ne reculerais pas, ni ne regretterais mon choix. »

L'inconnu se retourna brusquement faisant voler les pant de sa cape noire. Sa bouche entrouverte comme s'il était étonner.

- « Tu…tu veux vraiment ? » Demanda t-il la voie tremblante d'une émotion que Drago ne comprenait pas « C'est vrai ? Vraiment ? »

- « Bien sur ! Je viens de vous le dire bon sang ! Je n'aime pas me répéter. » S'agaça le blond.

- « Ok, ok ! D'accord….je… tu… on va… » s'embrouilla l'intrus en m'étant une main devant sa bouche comme pour cachez quelque chose.

- « Je suis censé comprendre votre baragouinage peut-être ? »

- « Oh, heu non, non, c'est juste que… je ne mi attendais pas. Je suis vraiment… c'est… c'est tellement … » la voie de l'inconnue se brisa étrangement.

Drago se demanda ce qui arrivait au petit être. Celui-ci se retourna vivement pour être une fois de plus dos au blond. Le Serpentard vit l'ombre baissait la tête et lever ses mains vers son visage et pendant un petit moment Drago crus que l'autre était en train de pleurer mais c'était impossible, hein ? Pourquoi pleurer soudainement comme ça ?

- « Tu es sur de vraiment vouloir ça Drago ? C'est la dernière fois que je te pose la question. Après cela se sera trop tard pour retourner en arrière. »

- « Sur est certain ! »

L'ombre se retourna pour faire face au blond plus grand qu'elle.

- « Bien. Lève-toi. On va faire un serment. »

La voix de l'intrus était redevenue normal et déterminer. Le blond se leva du fauteuil et s'approcha de l'inconnue en devant baisser le regard pour la regarder.

S'elle-ci lui fit un sourire.

- « Met tes mains contres les miennes. Tu n'auras rien d'autre à dire que : **Je l'ordonne**. C'est _mon _serment envers _toi_. » Expliqua doucement l'ombre en entrelaçant ses petites mains à ceux de Drago.

Se contacte plutôt intime fit frissonner le blond bien qu'il s'efforça à rester impassible. Mais les petites mains toute douce et chaude le troublait.

- « Reste calme Drago. Ais confiance en moi. »

- « Et comment faire confiance à un assassin ? A une personne que je ne connais même pas ? » Répliqua plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulus le blond, la peur commençant à s'introduire en lui.

- « Tu devrais savoir que si le serment ne vient que de moi tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu ne t'engage à rien. C'est moi qui le fait. »

Le blond fit une moue presque méprisante.

- « Et vous pensez sincèrement que cela me console ? Vous allez peut-être jurer de me tuer, qui sait ? Si vous me connaissez aussi bien que vous semblez vouloir me le faire croire alors dite moi quelque chose que personne ne devrais savoir. »

- « Si je formule la promesse de te tuer, tu n'auras cas ne pas dire _Je l'ordonne, _c'est tout. Et tu veux vraiment que je te dise quelque chose que _personne_ ne devrait savoir ? »

Drago hocha la tête pour affirmer ses dires.

- « Ok, comme tu veux. Lors de tes 8 ans, tu as accidentellement vu tes deux parents dans une position pas très recommander pour un enfant. Par la suite tu n'osa plus les regarder dans les yeux pendant au moins un mois »

Drago ouvrit en grand la bouche, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il la referma bien vite.

- « Mais comment … ? »

- « Lors de tes 14 ans » continua tranquillement l'ombre sans lui répondre « Tu as passé le cape avec une fille dont tu ne connaissais même pas le prénom. Vous vous étiez rencontré à l'une des réunions organiser par ton père avec d'autres nobles. Vous étiez les seuls jeunes de la _fête,_ bien qu'elle avait environ 3 ans de plus que toi. Personne n'a jamais su pour elle et toi car par la suite tu as eu vent qu'elle n'était pas si noble que ça. Une _Sang Mêler_. »

- « Qu-que… Je pense finalement pouvoir vous faire confiance. Mais juste un peu. » Accepta un peu rapidement le blond pour ne pas à avoir à entendre ses autres petits secrets. « Toutefois, comment cela se fait-il que vous me connaissez aussi _heum_… bien ? »

- « Ah, çà » fit mystérieusement l'ombre en souriant un peu plus « C'est une chose qui te dépasse. Tu seras tout… ou presque.. Une fois le serment accomplis. »

Le blond redevint sérieux et l'ombre articula clairement son serment.

- « Bien. Je commence.

Au nom du dieu de la mort,

Azarel Mélmort,

Je me dois de protéger Drago Malfoy,

Fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissia Malfoy,

Depuis cet instant,

jusqu'à ce que le serment soit détruit par une faute que j'aurais commise à l'encontre de ma promesse envers lui,

Je serais alors puni par la lois du monde des morts. »

L'ombre pressa un peu plus ses doigts contrent ceux du blond lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait parler. Drago dit fermement un **Je l'ordonne **et l'inconnue desserra ses doigts pour continuer à faire son serment.

« Il bénéficiera de toute ma puissance,

Pour le protéger

Pour l'aider,

Et pour sa santé. »

Il resserra encore une fois ses doigts et Drago redit **Je l'ordonne**.

« Mon existence ne sera connue que de lui,

_Dans son monde_,

Seul sa demande pourrait me faire apparaître devants les autres,

Ou dans le cas d'un danger auquel cas je serais dans l'obligation de me faire voir par les sorciers et moldu. »

- « **Je l'ordonne **» dit Drago.

« Il pourra m'appeler quand bon lui semble. »

- « **Je l'ordonne **»

« Je serais toujours là pour lui. »

- « **Je**… **Je l'ordonne **» fit un peu réticent le blond en aillant l'impression d'enchaîne cette personne à lui.

Le blond entendit l'inconnue parler dans une autre langue et une lumière bleue argenté sortit de leurs deux mains entrelacer pour entourer leur deux corps en entier.

La magie s'éteignit peu à peu puis ils détachèrent leurs mains.

- « Parfait. Maintenant je peux réellement tout te dire si tu le veux. Enfin presque tout te dire, hein. Chui pas non plus une encyclopédie. » Déclara l'ombre avec un sourire.

Le blond le regarda sans rien dire. Ce qui mis mal à l'aise l'inconnu.

- « Quoi ? » Demanda l'intrus.

Le blond ne dit toujours rien et fixa sans siller une seules fois des yeux la capuche noire de la silhouette en face de lui. L'ombre recula un peu quand elle le comprit.

Drago se décida enfin à parler d'une voie sans réplique et sans même se rendre compte qu'il avait arrêté de vouvoyer l'inconnu.

- « Fait moi voir ton visage. »

- « Ah mais tu sais… je … se n'est pas très important. »

Le blond se rapprocha un peu et l'intrus recula d'un pas.

- « J'ai dis : fais moi voir ton visage. »

- « Non ! Tu… tu n'as pas besoin de me voir. Tu sais que je suis là alors tu peux me parler, hein ? Et puis à quoi sa sert de savoir à quoi je ressemble ? Qu'est ce que sa peu bien faire de plus ? » Essaya de dissuader l'ombre.

- « Ce que sa fait ? Et bien, tout d'abord c'est une marque de politesse, ensuite j'aime voir à quoi ressemblent les personnes avec qui je parle. Un visage peu être une grande source d'informations. Il est parfois très expressif. Et de toute façon n'est-ce pas toi qui m'ais dit de devoir te faire confiance ? Alors comment accorder toute sa confiance à quelqu'un qui ne nous montre pas son visage ? » Demanda railleusement le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Il voulait **réellement **voir ce qui se cachait sous cette cape.

L'ombre porta lentement ses petites mains à sa capuche.

- « Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. » Déclara t-elle dans un souffle tremblant.

La capuche tomba comme au ralenti.

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement puis il reprit une vitesse folle faisant pulser son sang aux oreilles comme un bruit de tambour.

Batoum ! **Batoum ! BADOUM ! **

Sa respiration s'accéléra. L'être devant lui était…. Était…. Il ne trouvait même pas le mot exact pour le d'écrire. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête c'était : féerique !

La peau de la personne devant lui était _rayonnante_. La capuche ainsi que la cape devait avoir reçu un sort pour empêchez Drago de l'apercevoir plus tôt.

L'ombre, plus si ombre que cela finalement, avait une magnifique bouche pulpeuse au teint rose vermeille qui appelait au pêcher et vous promettait milles merveilles. Un petit nez droit et fin. Des joues rosies par la gène avec ce qui sembleraient être quelques paillettes qui luisaient aux reflets des flammes. Une chevelure incroyable, d'un noir aussi sombre que les ténèbres, descendant en cascade onduler jusqu'au-dessous de la cape. Ses cheveux aussi, étincelaient aux reflets rougeâtres des flammes. Un fin ornement en or entourait la tête de l'inconnu. La parure avait un cristal d'un vert limpide au niveau du front, faisant ressortir les deux sublimes émeraudes qu'étaient les yeux de l'intrus. De longs cils sombre y remédiaient aussi. De fins sourcils faisaient ressortir la féminité du visage lumineux. Quelques mèches sombre tombaient devant le regard embarrasser de la mystérieuse personne.

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était totalement submerger par la beauté qui se dégager de l'intrus. Il avait déjà vu des centaines de personnes d'une grande beauté mais là…. C'était incomparable. Il avait devant lui une créature d'un charme extraordinaire. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de côtoyer de belles personnes, la preuve, il se voyait lui-même tous les jours devant sa glace.

Le Serpentard avala difficilement sa salive. C'était impossible d'être aussi divin ! Il voulait absolument voir le reste du corps de cet ange !

Le soi-disant ange était dans tous ses états. Il paniquait pour une raison que Drago ne connaissait pas, et tortillant nerveusement les pends de sa capuche qu'il n'avait toujours pas relâcher. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure de ses petites dents blanche juste avant de remettre brusquement sa capuche sur sa tête se cachant de nouveau.

A cette action Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux encore sous le charme.

- « Je ferais mieux de partir…. Pour le moment. » Glapit _l'Ange_, l'air tout d'un coup apeurer pour une quelconque raison « Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… que tu me vois mais… tu me l'as demander alors je… j'ai pensé que… et puis tu m'as dit qu'il fallait se faire confiance alors je… Mais c'était stupide de ma part. Pardonne-moi. S'il te plaît ! Tu ne reverras plus mon visage, c'est promit ! Alors ne me déteste pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas… pas… » l'inconnu mis ses mains devant ses yeux, la tête baisser, laissant couler plus de mèches sombre qui cachèrent le peu de visage que Drago pouvait encore voir « Je ne suis pas… comme toi. » Murmura l'être féerique d'une voie étrangler « Je n'aurais pas du ! Je n'aurais pas du ! » Répéta-elle par la suite pour elle-même « Tu ne voudras plus t'approcher de moi maintenant. Je suis désoler ! Si désoler ! Tellement désoler ! Je… je ne voulais pas…. Non, je ne voulais pas. »

Le blond était complètement à coté de la plaque. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Que devait-il faire ? Et pourquoi donc cette personne se m'était-elle dans un tel état ?

Il voulait parler mais sa voie resta bloquer dans sa gorge. Son corps se mit inconsciemment à bouger. Il avança d'un pas puis d'un autre et s'arrêta, sa main blanche se leva lentement vers la capuche sombre du personnage en face de lui. Quelque chose en lui voulait_ absolument _revoir se sublime visage.

Sa main toucha enfin le doux tissu noir, et l'inconnue sursauta violement et s'élevant dans les airs pour se collé au plafond.

- « NON ! **Ne me regarde pas !** » s'écria t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Toute son autoriser et son savoir-faire refaisait surface. _Et la fatigue aussi d'ailleurs. _

- « Et pourquoi donc ? »

L'intrus ne fit que secouer la tête faisant dégager plus de cheveux couleur corbeau.

Le vert et argent commençait sérieusement à en avoir mare de toute cette histoire. Il se faisait tard, pour ne pas dire tôt, et sa mauvaise humeur ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

C'était quoi son problème à cette… être ? Créature féerique ? Bref, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Par Serpentard, il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus !

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment pour se calmer. Il n'était jamais bon pour ses nerfs de ne pas avoir eu toutes ses heures quotidiennes de sommeillent. Et là, en pleine nuit un être surnaturel venait sans aucune discrétion dans sa chambre, par sa fenêtre, _comme si c'était normal_, et lui proposait _La Connaissance_, et ensuite _comme si cela ne suffisait pas_, il ou elle lui faisait un serment totalement démesurer ! Cet être était devenu pratiquement comme un de ses serviteurs maintenant. Même plus, car il lui donnerait sa vie si cela devait en être le cas pour le protéger ou bien même pour sa santé ! C'était… c'était absurde ! Oui, absurde ! Enfin non par vraiment mais…. Raaah il en avait marre ! C'est bon, il voulait dormir ! Fini les personnes mystérieuses ! Fini les histoires étranges ! Fini ! Fini ! FINI !

- « C'est bon j'ai compris ! Je suis tout simplement en train de dormir ! Oui, voilà ! Je rêve c'est tout ! Je suis en train de rêver ! Un rêve étrange et très réaliste, certes, mais un rêve tout de même. Bien dans ce cas… » déclara le blond en marchant vers son lit.

Il tira les rideaux transparents et s'allongea dans son lit puis tourna la tête pour regarder le plafond ou l'inconnue était toujours collé. Il la secoua ensuite, faisant danser quelques mèches blondes, comme s'il se disait _« C'est du n'importe quoi » _et se il recoucha un peu plus confortablement.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans un bruit.

Drago essaya de… de quoi exactement ? N'était-il pas censé être déjà en train de dormir ? Si. Alors dans ce cas qu'essayait t-il de faire au juste? De dormir dans son propre rêve ? Mmmh….

Pourtant il se sentait fatigué.

Finalement au bout de 5 bonnes minutes il se rassit rageusement sur son superbe lit luxueux. Son humeur du jour venait déjà de baissait à moins 10.

Ne pouvait-il pas rêver d'autre chose ? D'ailleurs pouvons nous réellement appeler ça un rêve ?

Il passa sa main sur le devant de son visage, l'air éreinter.

- « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Drago sursauta. L'inconnue était assise à coté de lui. Ses jambes droites devant elle, les mains posées sagement dessus, la tête pencher sur le coté comme si elle dévisageait le blond.

- « Bon sang ! Mais que fait tu dans mon lit, toi ! » S'emporta Drago en s'éloignant d'elle.

L'autre ni fit que secouer ses pieds comme un enfant content et haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- « Tire-toi de là ! » Rugit le blond, les yeux assassin « Nan, mais je n'ais jamais vus ça de ma vie ! »

Puis il remarqua une chose **inadmissible **et ouvrit en grand les yeux avant de les plisser sous la colère.

- « Des chaussures sur mon lit ?! Tu ose porter des putain de chaussures sur MON lit ?! Dégage ! DEGAGE ! » Hurla t-il en agrippant durement ses couvertures pour éviter d'utiliser la violence.

Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un misérable moldu. C'était hors de question.

L'être mystérieux fit une moue mi-déçu, mi-agacer mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au contraire elle croisa les bras d'un air de défis.

Le blond vit rouge et serra les dents. Son lit, si magnifique et d'un blanc si pure ! Comment cette personne osait-elle le souiller ?! Comment ?!

- « Tu deviens grossier Drago. Tu l'as remarqué au moins ? » Dit sournoisement l'être féerique.

- « La ferme ! Et toi, as tu seulement remarquer que je pouvais facilement t'étouffer avec l'un des nombreux oreillers qui peuple **mon** lit ? Non, bien sur. Maintenant écoute-moi bien _petite_… à trois, si tu n'ais pas hors de mon lit je te le ferais regretter. C'est comprit ? »

- « Pff… Comme si tu me faisais peur. Et d'abord je tiens à éclaircir certaines choses entre nous… je ne suis pas une- »

- « … Un… » commença à compter le blond son regard dur, fixer sur l'inconnue.

- « Hey ! Mais attend ! »

- « .. Deux.. »

- « J'ai pas peur t'a compris ?! » Voulut faire savoir l'inconnue bien qu'elle commença à reculer imperceptible vers le bord du lit.

- « …Trois.. » Termina le blond.

Il voulut attraper le bras de l'intrus mais celui-ci disparus en même temps que le reste du corps. Le blond émit un petit grognement mécontent. Bon, au moins il n'y avait plus de sale chaussures sur son lit. Il eu un air hautain, content de lui.

- « Oh, fait pas ton fière, hein ! » Ronchonna l'être féerique en réapparaissant dans les airs, assit, les jambes et les bras croiser.

Drago ne fit que sourire prétentieusement.

- « Et ne souris pas de cette manière ! Sa a le dont de me mettre hors de moi ! » S'irrita l'être volant.

- « Et qu'est ce que cela peu bien me faire ? » Répliqua posément le blond en haussant un sourcil.

- « Tu devrais avoir un peu plus peur de moi ! » S'écria vexer, l'inconnue.

Le blond ne répondit rien pendants un petit moment avant de rire d'un air mauvais.

- « **Moi**, avoir _peur_ de toi? » Il ricana une fois de plus « Elle est bonne s'elle-là ! N'est ce pas toi qui ais peur de moi ? »

L'inconnue se mit brusquement en position verticale et redescendit au sol avec un _splacht_ retentissant puis s'avança en direction du Serpentard. Celui-ci ne fit rien de plus que de rester imperturbable.

L'être s'arrêta sur le coté droit du lit et serra les poings.

- « Qui a dit que j'avais peur de toi ? Sache, _Drago_, qu'il y a très peu de choses en se monde qui me font peur et tu n'en fais et n'en fera **jamais** partie. Soit en _sur_ et _certain_. » Rétorqua durement l'intrus.

Le blond se leva lentement du lit pour venir surplomber de toute sa hauteur l'être plus petit que lui. Son regard était redevenu comme à son habitude, froid et insensible. Deux sublimes perles argentées.

- « Oh, vraiment ? »Ironisât-il avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres « Mais vois-tu… j'en doute fortement après la petite scène de tout à l'heure. _NON ! **Ne me regarde pas **! _» Mima t-il cruellement en imitant l'inconnue « Tu te souviens ? » Demanda t-il ensuite.

L'ombre crispa mâchoire et lèvres de telle sorte que celle-ci en ressorti blanche et fine. Puis elle articula les dents serrer.

- « Toi… » souffla t'elle lentement « Alors… c'est comme ça que tu fonctionne. »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

- « Bien… très bien. » Murmura t-elle ensuite toujours aussi irriter par les propos du blond « Si tu veux jouer à ça avec moi… et bien… _jouons,_ dans ce cas…. _Jouons_. » Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Drago et parla d'une voie plus base « Mais… je dois te prévenir d'une chose… C'est que tu risque de le regretter. »

Elle ne souriait plus du tout ce qui faisait un peu bizarre pour Drago puisque depuis le début de leur rencontre elle gardait toujours un petit sourire. Tandis que là, le bond ressentait son aura s'accroître au fils des secondes le faisant légèrement déglutir. Il n'avait pas peur mais c'était juste que l'aura était pesante. Vraiment lourde. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cependant il ne reculera pas. Il continua à faire face à l'être féerique.

L'inconnue recula d'un pas et porta délicatement ses petites mains jusqu'à sa capuche. Elle la laissa tombée en arrière laissant place au si gracieux visage que Drago n'oubliera sans doute jamais. La somptueuse chevelure ébène cascadait tout le long du coup fin de l'être féerique.

Le visage rayonnait toujours autant. Les lèvres pulpeuse et rose vermeille restaient tentantes bien qu'elles ne souriaient plus. Les tendres joues ne rougissaient plus non plus, mais elles avaient gardé leurs paillettes. Le diadème qui entourait la tête de l'être avait _semblait-il _changer de cristal car celui que Drago vit n'était plus d'un vert limpide mais d'un vert émeraude tout comme les…

_« Oh, putain ! » _S'écria à t'il mentalement quand il vit enfin les yeux de l'inconnue.

Ils étaient comme ceux d'un félin. Deux fines fente noire.

A ce moment l'être féerique, _plus très féerique finalement_, commença à parler impétueusement, n'ayant plus du tout l'air de s'amuser.

- « Recommençons tout à zéro veut-tu. » Dit-elle placidement « Tout d'abord : Enchanté de vous rencontrez, Drago Malfoy. » L'être fit une petite révérence « Je me présente… » déclara t-elle ensuite, fixant ses yeux de félin à ceux couleur tempête du blond.

Le blond avait un mauvais présentement.

L'être parla d'une voie sombre et froide.

- « **Harry Potter**… … … **Ange de la mort**. »

* * *

**TBC ! … A SUIVRE !**

* * *

Alors ? Vous trouvez ce 1er chapitre comment ? Vous êtes déçu par quelque chose ? Ou au contraire contente et content de certaines choses ?

Je vous préviens : Ce n'est que le début ! Ou le tout début, devrais-je plutôt dire.  
Et je le redis dans cette fic aussi : Je n'ais que 17 ans !… certains me dirons : Et alors ?… Et je leur répondrais : Bah, chui pas super women, donc pardonnez moi si chui nul.

**Publier de 26 / 11 / 2006**

**Akina-bou  
**


	2. NOTE : Une suite ? De retour

**NEW – VOTRE ATTENTION SVP TRES IMPORTANT – MAJ **

**du ****vendredi 07 mai 2010**

Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, mesdames, bonjour ou bonsoir,

**Après plus de trois ans** sans publier de new chapitres et de new fanfic, **je suis de retour sur le site !**

Qui se souvient encore de moi, « Akina-bou » ? Qui se souvient de mes fanfics, « Un « Plus tard » heureux » ? (HP) L'ange de ma mort ? (HP) Au palais des princes ? (HP) Ton regard posé sur moi ?(Naruto). Certainement très peu de mes premiers lecteurs. Ma dernière publication date de 2006. C'est un IMMENSSE retard que j'ai accumulé au fil des années et je sais de source sûre que plusieurs personnes attendent -aujourd'hui encore- que je reprenne l'écriture des fanfics en cours. Après tout ce temps, je reçois tout de même des reviews et des messages privés. Ça m'étonne toujours de savoir que plusieurs lecteurs espèrent une suite malgré plus de trois ans de silence radio… Et c'est ce qui me pousse à reprendre les reines du traîneau.

J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de continuer d'écrire pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé mais à chaque fois, je bloque. De plus, certains auteurs que je suivais assidument on quitter le site ou ne donne plus de signe de vie depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi, ce qui m'a miner le morale au-delà des mots. Je n'aurais jamais de fin aux fanfics que j'adore alors que c'est en partie les histoires que j'aime qui me donne envie d'écrire à mon tour. Je me suis donc dis « Et mes lecteurs à moi, est-ce qu'ils sont tristes/déçus de ne pas avoir de suite non plus ? ». Au fils du temps, cette question a eu bien assez de réponse par reviews et par MP sans même que je ne pose la question. Aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'aide.

**Voici le sujet principal de ce message : **Je compte sérieusement remettre à neuf toutes mes histoires une bonne fois pour toute et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de correctrices/teurs. De quelqu'un qui relis et améliore ce qu'il y a à améliorer sans pour autant s'approprier l'histoire. Des fautes, une phrase bancale, une contradiction, des oublies, des répétitions etc. Ce sera à ces personnes de rectifier les fautes et de me dire où il y a une contradiction, un problème et aussi ce qui serait bon de supprimer, d'ajouter ou d'approfondir. Le rôle de prof, ça tente quelqu'un ? ^^

J'ai quatre fanfic en cours et une seule bêta-correctrice pour une seule d'entre-elle (Au palais des Princes). Pour les autres correctrices, je n'ose pas reprendre contacte avec elles après cet énorme silence. Je risque de recevoir une rafale de vent phénoménale. J'ai donc besoin de trois personnes minimum. Si vous êtes intéressés contacter-moi par reviews, MP, mail ou sur mon site. [Voir mon profil]

**Attention, ma demande d'aide est à prendre avec sérieux.** J'attends vraiment un coup de pouce qui m'aidera à me mettre à jour rapidement et proprement. J'ai toujours voulus refaire ça moi-même (la MAJ) mais je dois enfin ouvrir les yeux et reconnaitre le fait que je n'y arriverais pas seule. Il m'en a fallu du temps.

Les fanfictions qui ont besoin d'un bêta correcteur :

Un « Plus tard » heureux ? – Gros travaille, chapitres long, plusieurs choses à revoir.

L'ange de ma mort – Un seul chapitre mais long, quelque truc à revoir.

Ton regard posé sur moi – Plusieurs choses à revoir, surtout la mise en page.

Voilà. Ne me proposer pas votre aide si vous n'avez pas de temps (surtout pour ma première fanfic qui est longue) car ça ferait perdre du temps à tout le monde : lecteurs, vous-même et moi. Ne me proposez pas non plus votre aide si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à les corriger correctement.

Je me suis fais avoir au tout début (quand j'avais encore 17 ans) par une lectrice qui m'avait dis pouvoir me corriger pour au final ne faire que lire le chapitre avant tout le monde et me le rendre tel que je lui avais envoyé. Pas sympa, et moi comme je ne savais pas voir où j'avais faux, je pensais que le chapitre était OK alors je l'ai publié. Grâce aux lecteurs qui m'ont signalé qu'il y avait vraiment trop de fautes, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais fait « banane » en beauté. Super ! Je ne nommerais pas cette personne.

J'irais voir votre profil si vous en avez un sur pour me faire une idée de votre niveau, ce qui m'aidera à choisir entre tous ceux qui voudront bien me donner un coup de main. Si vous n'en avez pas, je verrais votre façon de parler en lisant votre message. =)

J'espère vraiment que j'obtiendrais de l'aide car sinon, la suite de mes histoires ne verra jamais le jour (sauf peut-être sur mon site). Si vous voulez plus d'info avant de me proposer votre aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

MERCI d'avance !

Pour ceux qui sont intéresser par ce que je fais, je vous invite à vous inscrire à la newsletter de mon site « **Slashy's** » pour recevoir mes courtes news (irrégulières mais utile) afin d'être directement tenue au courant par mail sans que vous aillez à revenir plusieurs fois. Je n'en envoie que très peu et c'est un bon moyen de se tenir au courant de l'avancement de la MAJ, des chapitres bonus ou déjà en ligne uniquement sur Slashy's, de mes futurs fanfics, de mes fanarts/illustrations et d'autres choses.

**INFO :** Le chapitre 6 de _Un « Plus tard » heureux ? _est en cours depuis bien longtemps, j'ai 14 pages sur 26. Quand j'aurais de l'aide je pourrais vraiment me concentrer sur la suite. A qui ça fait plaisir ? ^^

Heum... petite question avant de vous laissez : Je vous ai manqué ? Vous êtes soulager de savoir que la suite arrivera enfin ? X)

Bisous et j'espère à très bientôt !

**Mise à jour le vendredi 7 mai 2010**

**Akina-bou **

**(21 ans maintenant, hé oui. Je n'ai plus 17 ans. Cette note serra remplacer par le chapitre suivant)**


End file.
